Iridescent Boy
by imcalyptus
Summary: WATTPAD; (at) cabeteye


**Iridescent Boy**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Always KaiHun fict**

 **Rate : Terserah nganggep ini T atau M. Sebahagia kalian saja!**

 **©kaihunSyndrome**

 _ **Alergi KaiHun? Alergi Boyslove? Click back your tab! /hatters jangan maksain baca. Awas muntaber!/**_

 _ **Note : Kalian suka. Saya pun bahagia :*********_

 **Enjoy~**

Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya diranjang. Tidur terlentang dengan mata tertutup. Tanggannya mengusap ranjang berulang kali

Tepat saat tangannya ingin mengambil ponsel disaku celana tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering

"Kau sudah sampai dikamar mu sayang?" Serobot seseorang dari sebrang

"Iya bu, Aku sudah sampai" Jawab Sehun masih tetap memejamkan matanya

"Okay istirahatlah. Ibu menyayangi mu sayang"

"Sehun juga sayang ibu" Tepat setelah Sehun mengucapkannya sambungan telepon itu terputus

"Hahh lelah sekali" Sehun membalik tubuhnya tengkurap. Membuka salah satu aplikasi di _touch_ _screen_ nya. _Fruit Ninja_ lebih tepatnya

Matanya terfokus pada buah-buahan yang melayang dilayar ponselnya. Jari lentiknya cepat memecahkan semangka yang dikelilingi granat sialan itu opini Sehun

"Siapa kau?" Seseorang muncul dibalik pintu

"Brengsek! Aku hampir mememecahkan rekor baru dan gara-gara kau sekarang aku malah memecahkan granat. Sial-" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponsel. Matanya menatap lelaki itu dari atas sampai bawah

"-lan. Tampan~" Senyum idiot tertera diwajah manis Sehun. Setelah 5 detik Sehun menggeleng. Lalu menggeleng lagi

"Tunggu! Sepertinya aku mengenal mu. Emm tapi dimana ya kita pernah bertemu" Sehun mengetuk-ngetukkan ponselnya di dahinya pelan

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah. Tetap menjadi _babi idiot_ " Tangan itu dimasukkan pada saku celana

"Kau- Kim Jongin?" Sehun langsung berdiri diatas ranjang. Melempar ponselnya asal dan berteriak. Mengacungkan jari telunjuk tepat dihidung lelaki itu

"Brengsek. Sialan. Bedebah. Kenapa kau ada disini bajingan gila"

"Ini kamar ku Oh Sehun" Jari telunjuk Sehun Jongin turunkan. Lalu giliran telunjuknya yang menoyor 3 kali dahi Sehun sampai kepala Sehun sedikit berubah dari posisinya/?

Sehun berpikir ini takdir hidup yang menyebalkan. Sewaktu kanak-kanak dia harus bertemu dengan seorang bocah hitam yang saat itu bermain bola dan menyenggol nya yang sedang mengamati ikan-ikan dipinggir kolam. Well _'sedikit menyenggolnya_ ' sampai dia masuk tercebur dalam kolam itu. Karena itulah Sehun dipanggil babi. Menurut Jongin. Babi itu hewan kotor yang suka bermain lumpur. Sama seperti Sehun yang bermain dalam kolam keruh itu. Padahal itu juga karena ulahnya sebenarnya

Dan sialnya dia hanya bilang ' _Maaf aku tak sengaja'_ lalu berbalik lagi dan berkata ' _Salahkan tubuh kerempeng mu. Kau harus makan yang banyak bocah'_ dan pergi Tanpa niat menolongnya. Bocah? Okay sepertinya si hitam itu tidak punya cermin dirumahnya

Lebih sial sial sial dan sial nya lagi Sehun baru menyadari jika bocah hitam itu tetangga barunya yang baru pindah menempati rumah kosong disamping rumahnya. 8 tahun hidup diruang lingkup yang sama dengan menyandang status _tetangga._ Dari sekolah dasar sampai lulus sekolah menengah mereka satu kelas. Bahkan selama satu tahun mereka sebangku. _Well_ itu karena hanya tinggal bangku itu yang masih kosong. Mereka berpisah saat Jongin yang lebih memilih belajar mandiri dengan bersekolah dan tinggal di asrama. Sedangkan Sehun? setelah pulang sekolah langsung bermanja-manja dipangkuan ibunya. Dan kini keduanya bertemu sebagai Roomate. Okay saya tekankan _ROOMATE_. Yang berarti hidup dalam satu ruangan. Tidur bersama dalam satu ranjang. berbagi dan rela mengantri di satu kamar mandi ketika salah satunya berada didalam. Okay ini garis hidup ter-menyebalkan yang Sehun jalani

"Turun kau dari ranjang ku babi idiot" Jongin meletakkan tas punggungnya dimeja belajar. Berkata dengan sangat datar

"Ini juga ranjang ku Kim" Sahut Sehun judes

"Setidaknya kau menurut pada perintahku karena aku yang lebih dulu menempati kamar ini bocah"

"Dan sekarang kamar ini juga menjadi kamar ku bocah" Sehun tidak mau kalah dengan panggilan _bocah._ Berbagai hujatan terlempar satu sama lain seperti _Sialan_. Lalu salah satunya membalas _Brengsek!._ Kemudian satu nya membalas _Bedebah kecil_ dan seterusnya sampai Jongin tidak membalas hujatan terakhir dari Sehun. _Bajingan sinting_. Jangan panggil dia pengecut karena Jongin hanya ingin mengalah dari sikap kekanakan Sehun saja. Jongin itu lelaki. Mengerti?

"Baiklah. Kau sebelah kanan. Dan aku sebelah kiri" Putus Jongin. Yang dibalas decakan sebal Sehun

"Letakkan barang mu di lemari" Jongin melempar koper Sehun tepat disamping lemari

"Jangan melemparnya brengsek" Sehun kembali berteriak

"Berat sekali. Ku pikir isi nya adalah batu" Senyum meremehkan dilempar pada Sehun

"Iya batu. Batu yang sangat besar untuk ku lemparkan pada wajah bajingan mu itu Kim" Sehun menatap sinis Jongin yang berbaring nyaman diranjang sisi kiri

"Berhenti berceramah babi cadel. Besok kau harus mengikuti pelajaran pertama mu disini. Kau ingin dihukum karena terlambat? Istirahatlah"

"Aku sedang tidak berceramah idiot. Dan aku sudah tidak cadel lagi brengsek. Tapi terimakasih sudah menasehatiku" Sehun mendengus diakhir kalimat

Membaringkan tubuhnya di sisi kanan. Kini keduanya saling memunggungi. Sehun yang sibuk berkomat-kamit beda dengan Jongin yang lebih memilih diam dengan wajah datar

"Berhenti mengucapkan mantra Sehun. Mulut mu akan melebar dan tersobek" Ucap Jongin dengan nada malas tanpa mengubah posisi tidur

"Sialan! Aku bukan penyihir Kim Jongin" Beda lagi Sehun membalik tubuhnya cepat. Menatap garang punggung lebar lelaki didepannya. Inginnya sih mencakar dan menggigit ganas punggung lelaki dengan wajah tampan itu

Tampan?

Sehun memukul kepalanya berulang kali. Okay katakan Sehun bodoh dan sinting karena mengakui musuh bebuyutan nya itu tampan. Padahal sih memang tampan. Jangan ulang kata _tampan_ brengsek! Sehun menempuk mulutnya berkali-kali

Keduanya terdiam beberapa menit. Lalu Sehun dikagetkan dengan Jongin yang berbalik cepat menghadapnya

"Kau mengagumi ku bukan?" Sehun gelagapan. Iya memang benar dia tidak sengaja mengkhayalkan Jongin. _Tidak sengaja_ okay?

"Bukan. Aku tidak mengagumi mu. Memang kau pikir ada dibagian tubuh mana yang bisa dikagumi?"

"Wajah? Hidung mu saja sama rata" Sehun menunjuk hidung Jongin

"Tubuh? Kulitmu hitam tidak sexy Kim" Sehun memutar-mutarkan jari nya di depan wajah Jongin

"Lalu apa yang harus kau banggakan?" Sehun mengangkat dagu nya angkuh. Balas menatap Jongin yang menatapnya sebal setengah menahan kesabaran

Jongin diam. Menatap lekat wajah manis didepannya. Mengunci mata Sehun dengan tatapan tajamnya. Wajahnya dengan perlahan maju

Inginnya sih Jongin hanya menjahili Sehun. Tapi entah setan asal mana yang malah mendorong kepalanya. Hidungnya hanya berjarak satu inci dari hidung Sehun

Tubuh Sehun serasa kaku. benar-benar tidak bisa digerakkan. Dalam hati Sehun berteriak 'Hey tubuh sialan. Ayo bergerak. Mundur mundur~'

Hatinya memang berteriak. Tapi anggota tubuh lainya malah berbanding balik. Tanpa disadari Sehun sendiri memejamkan mata. Merasakan sapuan lembut lidah Jongin dipermukaan bibirnya. Sehun bisa merasakan bibir bawahnya dipagut dan digigiti Jongin

Membiarkan lengan kokoh Jongin merangkul pinggang rampingnya. Jongin makin membuat tubuh Sehun merapat pada tubuhnya. Mulutnya masih aktif memakan dan menghisap belahan bibir Sehun yang mulai membengkak

Jongin mulai merangkak tapi tak sampai menindih Sehun. Tetap bertumpu pada lututnya. Mencengkram kedua tangan Sehun

Brakkk

"Uppss! Maaf. Lanjutkan saja"

Keduanya menoleh pada lelaki tinggi yang berdiri ditengah pintu

Merasa ditatap tajam salah satunya. Lelaki tinggi itu meringis lalu menutup pintu perlahan

'Chanyeol sialan!' Jongin mengumpat dalam hati

Merasa cengkraman ditangannya melemah. Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin dari atas tubuhnya. Lalu duduk dipinggir ranjang. Matanya berkeliling pada dinding kamar itu mencoba mengabaikan seseorang disampingnya

"Ma-maaf" Jongin tersadar dan ikut duduk disamping Sehun

"Ti-tidak apa-apa" Dalam hati Sehun berdoa agar Jongin tidak menyadari rona merah yang Sehun yakin pasti muncul di pipinya

Keduanya terdiam. Jongin kembali dengan wajah datar. Sedangkan Sehun menjilati lalu menggigiti bibir bawahnya

Jongin bisa melihat bibir itu. Bibir merah sedikit tebal dari ukuran semulanya. Itu hasil pekerjaannya tadi. Melihat Sehun yang menggerakkan matanya ke segala arah dan menggembungkan pipinya membuat Jongin gemas. Ughhh manis sekali~

Tunggu!

Gemas?

Manis?

Ohh seseorang tampar kepala Jongin sekarang!

Berulang kali Jongin menggelengkan kepala juga mengedipkan mata. Memukul dahinya mencoba sadar dari ke khilafannya terhadap Oh Sehun. _Khilaf_ ya? Iyakan saja. Setidaknya itu yang melintas dipikirkan Jongin

Jongin kembali memandangi Sehun yang jilat-menjilat bibir sendiri. Entah kenapa bibir itu seakan magnet yang benar-benar mempunyai gaya tarik tinggi terhadap kedua bola matanya

Cukup! Gila sudah Jongin dengan bibir itu. Seperti kecanduan permen kapas. Yang sekali jilat inginnya tidak berhenti. Terlalu menggoda untuk diabaikan

Jongin langsung menarik Sehun kepangkuannya. Satu tangannyamemeluk pinggang ramping Sehun. Sedangkan tangan satunya menekan tengkuk Sehun. Menempelkan bibirnya

Jongin pikir Sehun akan berontak. Lalu menamparnya. Lalu berkata ' _Brengsek. Aku membenci mu''_ dan berlari dengan membanting pintu.Seperti di drama yang sering ditontonnya bersama Ibu dulu

Tapi sekarang Sehun malah balas menekan tengkuknya. Melumat bibir Jongin. Menusuk-nusukkan lidah dan bertarung lidah dalam mulut Jongin. Sudah pasti Sehun yang kalah. _Jongin is a good kisser guys_

Sehun membalas lumatan Jongin. Tapi tetap saja Jongin yang aktif. Menguasai tubuh Sehun. Mengendalikan anggota tubuh Sehun untuk bergerak. Seperti sekarang. Tangan Sehun meremas acak rambut Jongin. Sesekali memijat lembut tengkuk semakin memperdalam lumatan dan hisapannya

Merasa pasokan udara mulai meniis Sehun mulai mendorong bahu Jongin. Melepas tautan saliva tipis

Jongin masih memijat lembut pinggang ramping dalam dekapannya. Mengusap lembut _Philtrum_ Sehun yang terselimut liur entah miliknya atau milik lelaki manis didepannya

"Aku tidak tau dari kapan. Tapi yang pasti sekarang uhm aku uhm mulai menyukai mu" Sehun menyentuh dan menggenggam pelan telapak Jongin. Dengan wajah memerah mencium pipi kanan Jongin. Memeluk leher Jongin dan menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di tengkuk

Senyum jahil pun muncul diwajah tampan Jongin. Mengecupi tengkuk Sehun sebagai balasan

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.kaihunSyndrome.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Anyone! MIND TO REVIEW GUYS**_

 _ **Jangan cuma baca lalu ngilang tak berjejak -_- cukup tau itu sangat . !**_

 _ **Ketjup jauh untuk mu kawan chupp chupp chupp muaahhhh eemuahhh muuaahhhhh. Bhay.**_

 **XoL/25July15**


End file.
